The Duke Comprehenive Cancer Center requests funds for support of a scientific symposium on September 24-25, l976. The topic of this symposium will be to summarize the current "state of the arts" in basic cancer research. The conference will bring speakers of international reputation from various disciplines related to basic cancer research and will provide recognition of the development of a Comprehensive Cancer Center on the campus of Duke University Medical Center. The conference will be held in conjunction with the dedication of the Edwin L. Jones Basic Cancer Research Building and the Animal Laboratory & Isolation Facility. These two buildings were constructed with support from the National Cancer Institute.